User blog:MPKnaub92/Arakon (Berserker)
With Assassins and Berserkers being my top two favorite classes regardless, I had a very hard time to choose between the two, so why not both? I found a way for Arakon to become both WITHOUT being too godmodded or overpowered. Below is Arakon's biography as a Berserker. (I personally enjoyed the background story myself!) Enjoy! Arakon (Berserker) Full name: Arakon Bloodfury Date of Birth: July 21, 1992 Race: Minotaur Age: 21 (Looks younger due to Shota size) Occupation: Berserker Mate: Mina Minotaurus Mother: Heavenly Knight – Alma Elma Background: After seeing red for countless days and nights; Mina and her lustful sex drive has violated Arakon so much that the Blood of a Minotaur now floods his veins. As the sun burns brightly in the sky, so does Arakon's fury. During the daytime, the restless Minotaur blood boiling in Arakon's body forces him to become a Reckless, Bloodthirsty Berserker. Source: Rage –Arakon forgoes the use of any type of magic and relies strictly on rage as his energy source. The more Arakon swings his weapons, his rage meter increases which will grant him the ability to use bloodthirsty, and devastating abilities in combat. Weapon: Berserker’s Edge – Twin broadswords said to be forged from the blood of the ancient gods with a sharp, razor edge. It is rumored whoever wields these blades will have the strength and fury from the god of war herself. Armor – Warlord’s Vestments Head: Warlords’ Facemask – Black steel armor that covers the lower face of the berserker with savage looking spikes providing a solid amount of defense as well as an intimidating look. A black, leather hood is also shrouded over the berserker’s head. '' '' Shoulder – Warlords’ Pauldrons – Black steel reinforced with savage-looking swords protruding out of the pauldrons. '' '' Chest – Berserker’s Robes – A robe made from smooth, black reinforced leather armor carefully crafted all the way down towards the berserker’s feet. It is lightweight for quick movements so the berserker does not remain encumbered with massive weight. '' '' Hands – Warlords Handwraps – Thick black gloves stitched together from long strands of leather. They provide a decent amount of defense and durable enough to deliver fatal blows when the berserker is unarmed. '' '' Legs – Warlords Leggings – Leather leggings crafted from durable, smooth, black leather reinforced with flexible steel plates imbued into the leather material. This leg armor is very lightweight and provides a solid amount of defense, made from breathable leather for the wearer to move fluently throughout the battlefield. '' '' Feet –Warlords Greaves '– ''Durable, but lightweight boots forged from blackened steel. The soles are reinforced with extra plush leather to add comfort, a small boost of defense and speed. '''Abilities ' ' Passive Abilities – ''These are abilities that Arakon was born with and remains a constant effect throughout his life. '' '' '''Boiling Blood – ''The blood boils endlessly within the berserker, gaining a bonus to 50% fire resistance, and the berserkers’ blood is hot enough to ignite any enemy that strikes the berserker into molten flames, causing fire damage plus additional burning damage overtime. '' '' '' Savage Wounds – ''Arakon’s massive blade strikes are brutal enough to force the target to bleed for half of the weapon damage delivered overtime in addition to a normal/critical blade attack.'' '' '' Bloodlust – ''The sight of blood fills the berserker with the satisfaction of vengeance; any bleeding attacks cause the berserker to regenerate rage twice as fast so long as the target is bleeding.'' '' '' Heart of Vengeance – ''Whenever Alma Elma, or his family is in danger; dancing with the brink of death, Arakon flies into an uncontrollable rage; immediately causing his damage and critical chance and damage to triple until the enemy is dead. '''Note: effect only persists on the enemy threatening Arakons’ families’ life. '' '' Last Stand – When the berserker reaches a near death experience (before being raped), he desperately taps deep into his raging soul, automatically dropping down to 1 HP and his rage meter is full, with Last Stand active; the berserker is enabled to attempt to finish off his opponent with any ability or skill, regardless of the amount of rage required.'' '' '' ''Restless Fury – One death is not enough to satisfy the berserker’s lust for battle and fury; whenever the berserker falls in battle, he has the opportunity to automatically revive himself with 20% health and 50% rage. However, it can only be used once a day.'' ''____________________________________________________________________________________ Active Abilities – These are Arakon’s primary abilities while used in the heat of battle.'' '' '' '' '' '''Unbridled Fury – ''The berserker flies into a bloodthirsty rage, gaining an extreme bonus to damage, critical strike chance, and attack speed, but his recklessness causes his armor to be reduced by 50% of the duration. The berserker is also immune to any binding or movement impairing effects.'' '' '' Raging Blow – ''A strike so powerful, it requires the berserker to be enraged. In exchange, the berserker delivers a blow so forceful that it knocks the target down with immense force and causes double blade damage and suffers a penalty to movement speed.'' '' '' Enraged Regeneration – ''The berserker converts his rage into pure vital essence, regenerating all of his rage into health.'' '' '' Bloodstrike – ''Arakon’s thirst for blood remains unsated; with this powerful strike, Arakon viciously swings his blade at his enemy, leeching life essence from his enemies and restores his vitality and rage.'' '' '' Shattering Blow '– The berserker leaps into the air and crashes down on his target with destructive force, shattering his enemies’ armor to pieces and delivers a fatal critical strike.'' '' '' ''Executing Blow – '''The berserker sacrifices all of his rage and 99% of his health into his weapon, causing an unbearable amount of damage, attempting to finish off the enemy with a final strike. '''Note: The enemy must be near death in order to use this ability and must be used very carefully as a last resort. '' '' Whirlwind – The berserker throws his weapons into a swirling dance of death, throwing them at a certain angle so that the blade spins like a tornado slicing any nearby enemies to pieces; the blade then returns to Arakon like a boomerang.'' ''__________________________________________________________________________________ Shouts – Like assassins favoring poisons, berserkers favor the song of battle deeply in their voice. They can use these shouts to motivate their allies, or intimidate their enemies. War Cry – ''The berserker sings a powerful song of victor and glory, giving his allies confidence and motivation as their maximum health and critical strike chance is increased.'' '' '' Challenging Roar ' - ''The berserker sings a song of death and destruction towards the enemy, forcing all enemies’ attention to the berserker to protect his allies from harm. '' '' '''Intimidating Shout – ''The berserker roars so loudly and fiercely, any nearby enemies cower in fear and run away from the berserker, focusing on a less intimidating ally.'' '' '' Shattering Cry ''– The berserker wails and mourns the death of his ancestors, roaring so loudly that the earth splits and cracks beneath his feet; forcing all enemies to become stunned by the mourning cry.'' Category:Blog posts